One Night Stand
by castielandhisassbutt
Summary: A song ficlet: S.E.X by Nickelback. AU: Castiel and Meg met at a bar and…


'No' is a dirty word

_Never gonna say it first_

Neither of them were sure how they had ended up where they were, but no complaints could be heard as Meg kicked the door shut to Castiel's place. The hall was dark as they left the lights off, his hands on her waist the second the door clicked shut. He pushed her against the door, his lips pushed against her own. It started with a couple drinks and whining and bitching about their bosses at work. She worked at some place downtown and he worked with a law firm that had just opened up a new office in the city.

Castiel wasn't always like this - in fact, it was very outside his character as one of his hands ran up her sides and threaded his fingers through her hair. He pushed up against her, her back to the door. Meg had been a breath of fresh air from all the snooty women he found himself dealing with on a day-to-day basis. She had an attitude that drew him in and _damn_ the way she bit her bottom lip.

Maybe it was the scent of Meg's perfume that had Castiel begging the question on whether or not she was a sexy looking call-girl, he didn't know. Either way, she was someone he had up against the door of his apartment and he was smirking as he dragged his teeth along her bottom lip, both hands back against her waist. He pulled his mouth away from her own and stepped back, dropping his jacket to the floor. He could taste her mixed alcoholic drink on his tongue.

_'No' is just a thought that never crosses my mind  
>Maybe in the parking lot<br>Better bring your friend along_

Meg slipped her leather jacket off, hearing it fall to the floor as she stepped forward towards the man she'd just met a few hours ago. She'd grown sick of all the assholes she usually had been around, got sick of being looked at like a cheap hooker. Sure, this guy had given her that gaudy look as well, but he'd been different. She hooked her finger through the loop to where his belt would go and pulled him in close to her. She teasingly darted her lips across Castiel's, pulling away to look up at him.

_Better bring your friend along_

The finger in the loop of his pants slid towards the center and Castiel wrapped an arm around her, feeling the silk of her blouse. His lips found hers again and he made quick work to place both hands on her thighs. She worked in time with him as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her arms went around his neck as she began working the buttons of his shirt free.

It didn't take long for Meg to grow frustrated as she just finally pulled the last few buttons free, hearing the fabric of the shirt tear slightly and buttons drop to the floor. Neither of them cared as Castiel stepped forward and brought Meg's back to the wall, her back connecting with a picture frame. She grunted, the small bout of pain in her back only adding to the midst of pleasure as she felt his lips against her neck, one hand moving to brush her hair out of the way.

_Better off together than just one at a time_

Meg's head went back against the wall as Castiel bit at her flesh, moving down to her collarbone. His free hand pulled the strap of her shirt down and he slid his teeth across her collarbone, earning a small moan of pleasure from her. He grinned, feeling her fingers suddenly between them and working the button of his pants free, the zipper going next. She used her feet to force this pants to drop, smiling as he sucked on her neck suddenly.

_'S' is for the simple need_

Castiel stepped out of his pants, feeling them at his ankles. He pulled away from the wall, one hand going up the back of Meg's shirt, feeling her cold skin against his warm hand. He bit at her neck again as he began walking the narrow hallway of his apartment, Meg leaning back carefully to pull her silk shirt over her head and toss it on the ground. Castiel had her back pressed against the door to his bedroom quickly. As he did so, the door swung open and he stumbled forward, his lips over her own as her back hit the wall.

_'E' is for the ecstasy _

Meg grunted again, biting Castiel's lip rather harshly suddenly. He responded with a bit of a groan, feeling her hands on his shoulders trying to take off his shirt. He turned away from the wall and brought her to the edge of his bed, not hesitating to drop her on her back as he removed his ruined shirt. He looked down to her, spotting the black bra that had lace on it. A smirk formed on his lips as he crawled over top of her, kissing between both breasts as he moved down, going passed the bottom of her bra.

_'X' is just to mark the spot_

One thing Meg had not expected was the man who had been so coy to be so damn good at teasing her. A hand went forward and raked itself in his hair, grabbing it, "God damn, Clarence," she muttered out through a sick smirk. He felt her nails against his scalp as he moved lower, two hands working at the button of her jeans. Fingers moved to her hips and grabbed the edges of her jeans.

Castiel didn't care she called him Clarence. In fact, it gave him a strange feeling of anonymity as he kissed at her hipbones, biting at the skin. Her skin was so pale and cool, and the way she arched her body in response to the bite sent a chill up his back. He made sure he was quick to pull her jeans down in one swift motion when she arched her back, bringing them to her knees. A small chuckle escaped Meg's mouth and she found herself sitting up, finding his lips with her own._  
><em>

_Because that's the one you really want_

He moved forward, about to push her onto her back once more, but Meg caught him by surprise. Two hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed him over onto his back. She crawled on top of him quickly and leaned down, kissing him roughly on the mouth. He returned the sudden kiss, feeling her tongue dart across his bottom lip. His hands went to her waist and around to her back, moving up to the back of her bra. She felt his hands on her bra as she entered his mouth with her tongue, both of them moving against each other, fighting for dominance.

_(Yes!) Sex is always the answer_  
><em>It's never a question<em>

Castiel's fingers fumbled with Meg's bra for but a moment thanks to the distraction with their mouths. He got it loose and unhooked it, pulling it off her shoulders. She moved her arms, tossing it off to the side, breaking their kiss for a moment to do so. Castiel's hands started at her shoulders, moving across her collarbone and down the front of her chest as they explored her. As much as this was out of character for him, he was not regretting it as his hands cupped both breasts.

Meg smirked, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her as she leaned back down to kiss him, flipping her hair over so it didn't get in the way. Castiel bit at her bottom lip, hearing the small intake of breath she gave in response. He took this opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth like she had done to him as one of her hands slipped between the two of them. He broke the kiss though, turning his head to the side and forcing her up, sitting up before her hand could do anything more than play with the hem of his boxers.

_'Cause the answer's yes_  
><em>Oh the answer's yes<em>

Castiel was kissing at Meg's neck again, teeth sliding across her collarbone as one hand pressed against the small of her back. She placed one hand on his shoulder, gripping it firmly as she tilted her head back, her hair falling back. She took in a sharp breath as he bit down on her shoulder hard, "Jesus," she groaned, taking the opportunity of distraction to slip a hand inside of his boxers.

The feeling of her hand suddenly taking hold of his cock sent him spiraling and he got lost somewhere in the midst of things. He tilted her body back slightly, kissing down to her chest. He cupped a breast in his hand and kissed down to her nipple. As his tongue moved against it before tweaking it with his teeth, Meg began stroking him, her hand wrapped around him firmly.

_Not just a suggestion_  
><em>If you ask the question<em>  
><em>Then it's always yes<em>

Castiel moved between Meg's breasts, kissing a path back up towards her neck, nipping at her skin as he reached her jawline. Their lips connected again and one hand raked itself in her hair. He deepened the kiss in time with her even strokes. The hand on his shoulder pushed him onto his back all over again and he smirked as Meg leaned over him. She had a matching smirk on her face, leaning down to kiss his chest. She slipped her hand from his boxers, kissing down to his naval.

Both of her hands touched his hips, feeling his hipbones. They were dignified and she even paused to kiss over on both sides, biting them as he had done to her. He let out a small groan in response, just like she had. It sent a massive bout of confidence throughout her and she grabbed the hem of his boxers and pulled them down, bringing them passed his cock.

_I'm loving what you wanna wear  
>I wonder what's up under there?<em>

Meg kissed at Castiel's inner thigh as she removed his boxers, leaving them on the floor with her jeans. Back at the bar, the two had just had a few drinks - and then a few drinks had turned into losing count, which turned into an invite back to Clarence's apartment. They'd hailed a cab and had barely been able to keep off each other with hungry looks on both of their faces the entire ride. The second they'd gotten out of the cab and headed inside the building, entering the elevator... their lips had collided and then they found themselves inside his apartment.

_Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?_

Castiel felt Meg's fingernails trail up his leg and he closed his eyes, her lips placing light kisses along the opposite leg. He felt his cock twitch and he couldn't help but to think about what a tease she was. He wasn't going to complain though - hell no. Everything she was doing to him was perfect. The feeling of her lips against the bottom of his shaft, it sent chills up his back and he felt himself twitch again. But she didn't continue. No, she kissed back up to his navel, continuing to his chest.

_I'd love to try and set you free  
><em>

Meg's hands gripped Castiel's shoulders and she pulled him into a sitting position. His eyes met with her own, nothing but lust covering them as he looked at her. One hand touched her waist and the other maneuvered a way between them, ghosting against her clit. She sucked in a sudden breath when two fingers were on either side, rubbing it teasingly.

Castiel leaned forward, kissing Meg roughly. He felt her return the kiss, her bottom lip quivering to each touch he made below. He slid a finger inside her gently at first, working it in a casual rhythm. She groaned against his mouth, biting his bottom lip when he curved his finger slightly inside of her. He smirked, gripping her hip as he slid another finger inside her without warning.

_All of you all over me_

Meg removed one hand from Castiel's shoulder, moving it between them to take hold of his cock all over again, working in rhythm with his hand. It was an awkward position and Castiel could feel his hand cramping. He gave Meg a sudden kiss, before whacking her hand away from him. He pulled his fingers free and tipped over sideways, rolling her onto her back. He didn't stay put though - no, he moved back towards his bedside table and pulled it open, finding a condom inside.

Castiel could hear Meg let out some kind of impatient giggle as tore open the package with his teeth. He shook his head, not taking long to put the wrap over himself. Meg watched him diligently, using her elbows to prop herself up as she licked her lips suggestively, "Don't go and bore me now, Clarence. Things were just about to get interesting," she teased.

_Love hearin' the sound you make the second you're done_

Castiel looked over to Meg as he finished and grinned, moving back over her, "I thought they already had," he said, ghosting his fingers up her sides as he kissed his way back up her chest, "Allow me to enlighten you," he kissed and bit at her collarbone again, earning a inaudible sound from Meg. He looked at her as she reached behind him and gripped his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

_S is for the simple need_

Meg parted her legs, licking Castiel's bottom lip with a dirty little smirk. He pulled away from her, sliding a hand down to one of her legs. He lifted it, his eyes on hers as he placed it over his shoulder. She smirked, feeling him guide his cock inside her gently, being careful at first. She dropped her head back against the bed as he pushed in further - but the second he was in halfway, he didn't hesitate to thrust inside of her, nearly pulling out all the way so he could repeat the process.

_E is for the ecstasy_

Meg groaned, one hand only able to grip Castiel's hip and the other his shoulder. She dug her nails into his skin, the pain only causing Castiel to continue in a more rough manner. Her hips met with his as best as she could given the position. He dipped his head, leaning closer to her so he could kiss at her breasts. He continued his motion, his hips bucking, the feeling of being deep inside Meg almost intoxicating.

_ X is just to mark the spot_

Castiel knew he had found a special spot when Meg suddenly let out a loud moan. Her nails dug further into his shoulder and he felt her fingernails now digging into his hipbones. He groaned in response, feeling himself growing tense. He resisted, biting at her nipple like he had before. Meg felt him hit that same spot again with a rough thrust and she threw her head back, letting out a loud moan.

_ Because that's the one you really want_

Meg's moan turned into a groan though and she felt her leg cramping. She started to move her leg off his shoulder and Castiel understood. Meg took the opportunity to switch positions though and she rolled them over, not breaking their _connection_. She pulled Castiel back into a sitting position and her arms went around his neck, before sliding both hands to his shoulders. He placed a hand to the small of her back and raked his free hand through her hair as his legs slipped over the edge of the bed.

_ (Yes!) Sex is always the answer  
>It's never a question<em>

Castiel bucked his hips slightly - but he found himself more focused on Meg as she began moving up and down, her body going against his chest. He groaned to the feeling, gripping her back and kissing at her collarbone. The hand in her hair tangled itself and pulled her head back, giving him better access to her neck. She grunted, increasing her movement, feeling his cock tense inside of her.

_ 'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)_

Meg felt the hand on her back slip between them again like it had before and begin rubbing her clit. She moaned, bouncing up and down in Castiel's lap. He couldn't hold it back much longer as he felt his shoulders begin to shake, biting her collarbone roughly. She grunted once more, taking in a sharp breath following when he bit her neck, leaving a red mark where he had.

_ Not just a suggestion  
>If you ask the question<em>

Castiel's body shook in time with Meg's and he felt her orgasm spring just before his own - the sounds that came from her sending him over the edge and causing him to release. Her head fell forward and onto his shoulder as his body shuddered from the white hot feeling that darted across his vision, "Jesus Christ, Clarence," she muttered out, taking in a deep breath as she felt his hot skin against her.

_ Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)_

Meg lifted her head, not comforted by the warmth in the least. Her hand connected with his shoulder and she pushed him onto his back, sliding off of him. It gave him one last shudder as he felt how spent he was. He watched her get up, moving to grab her underwear and jeans from the floor. He sat up, raising an eyebrow, "Leaving so soon?" he asked, giving her a playful look.

"Oh, honey," Meg said, chuckling, "This was just a one night stand," Castiel furrowed his brows a bit. He was well aware of what it was - he just didn't think it had to end there. And when Meg caught the way he was looking at her she shook her head, "If we go round two, I'm going to pass out on your bed and wake up when the sun comes up. And then we'll have some kind of awkward goodbye that neither of us want. Besides, we're both intoxicated, are we not?"

Castiel rolled his eyes, dropping back onto the bed, "I'm assuming you'll show yourself to the door?" he heard her footsteps continue out into the hall and he ran a hand through his hair. He felt like that had gone incredibly fast - but what else was he to expect? The problem was that he was still horny. He looked at the time and raised an eyebrow. It wasn't too late - and as the door shut, he wondered if he could call his old colleague who he hadn't seen in a while. He lived in town and they'd had a couple flings before.

Yeah, maybe Castiel would call Dean.


End file.
